Magnetic particle imaging (MPI) is a technique allowing for the detection of certain nanoparticles and may be used, for example, in diagnostic imaging applications. Imaging may be facilitated through magnets designed to create a Field-Free Region (FFR). Examples of field free regions include a Field Free Point (FFP) and a Field Free Line (FFL).